A Date?
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: FemIruka. Kakashi spots her at Ichiraku ramen after the Pein attack. Inspired by a scene from the comedy: 'The White Chicks'. First in a series.


A Date?

He let out a breath.

So close to being Hokage; in fact, it was too close for comfort.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. Obito was laughing right now, he knew it.

That annoying pest was likely laughing harder knowing what Kakashi was intending to do right now. If he did this wrong, he would not live for to see the next twelve hours because if Naruto did not kill him first, he knew Sakura would. Even gentle and timid Hinata would not hesitate to cut off his chakra points.

But he was still going to do it. He was going to ask beautiful and attractive Umino Iruka-sensei on a date – before anything else happens, that is. The attack from Pein a week ago was not something he would want to repeat though the village looked better than it did a week ago.

Pein's attack had done a number… he nearly done Iruka in for defending Naruto. Kakashi knew that Naruto would have gone straight to the ninth tail if Pein had killed the beloved school teacher. It was then, when he saw Iruka refuse to tell Pein of Naruto's whereabouts, that Kakashi knew just how enthralled he was with the Chunnin sensei.

She was temperate like a storm and calm like a laughing brook. Almost like, dare he think it, the only mother-figure he knew, Uzumaki Kushina. Like Kushina, when provoked Iruka had quite a temper; like Kushina as well however, Iruka was loving and sweet to all those who she cares about. How Kakashi used to lap all that love in secrecy like a puppy. He vaguely remembered the red-head's soft voice lulling him to sleep.

Kakashi found her just finishing some ramen with Sarutobi Konohamaru at the renewed Ichiraku Ramen. Just looking at Umino Iruka made his heart throb. The way she moved was like the water. Her voice, though it was not melodic, was soft, mellow and warm. There was little wonder why many of the older Jounins trusted their children with her.

Through a bit of hard work, Kakashi earned an acquaintance's respect from the schoolteacher. Her infamous temper was not unknown among the Jounin. Even Tsunade was wary of getting on Iruka's bad side. Kakashi sometimes wondered whether Iruka staying Chunnin was more of a choice rather than an obligation. Surviving twelve A-rank missions was no mean feat for any Chunnin.

"Kakashi-sensei," Konohamaru greeted as the copy-nin stepped into the ramen stand, "Is Naruto-nii-chan back?"

"Kakashi-san," Iruka greeted, surprised he was here without Naruto.

"Ma… Konohamaru-kun, he won't be back for a while," Kakashi asked, jovially, "But may I borrow Iruka-sensei for a minute?"

"We're just about finished anyway," said Konohamaru, putting some ryo down for both ramen servings. "See ya, Iruka-sensei."

"Be careful," Iruka called out.

"I will!"

"Shall we?" Kakashi asked.

"Lead the way," Iruka told him.

They stepped out of Ichiraku Ramen and into a small corner not too far away. "Can I help you, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked in a casual tone.

"I may be a pervert," Kakashi said, "I know some things I have said and done in the past does not exactly deserve forgiveness… but I would really like to take you out on a date."

The schoolteacher looked at him sceptically and chuckled. Kakashi thought this would happen and was ready for the next blow. "I'm sorry," she apologised, hands on her hips, "but really, are you kidding?"

Kakashi winced, _way to add salt to the wound, sensei_. He probably deserved it either way. Iruka smiled a wide smile. Kakashi was even more confused, why wasn't she looking smug?

Iruka however was not finished, "A guy who saved my life from probably the most dangerous ninja alive… can definitely take me out on a date."

"Scare a guy why don't ya, sensei?" Kakashi muttered.

"Why do you think I'm the only one who's able to catch a certain blond knucklehead in the middle of his pranks?" the schoolteacher asked impishly.

Iruka is definitely a lot more than a rule-book, Kakashi decided. "So," he said, still rather nervous, "Friday at seven? Maybe the renewed barbeque place, or sushi?"

"That sounds fine," Iruka agreed, "Formal or casual?"

"Er…casual's fine," Kakashi stammered again, "I don't suppose I have to say… you know… be prepared, 'cause Naruto'll kill me if…"

Iruka laid a finger on his masked lips, smiled and said, "Don't worry, I completely understand, I'll expect you at seven, don't be late."

"I won't this time," Kakashi promised.

Iruka just smirked, evilly, "I'll hold you to that."

"Okaaay?" Kakashi said, feeling a shiver down his spine. An evil smile from Naruto was scary, but from Iruka… it was quite terrifying. He had better be there by seven p.m.

"Well," he said then, "until this Friday." And he sunshin-ed away. A few blocks from Ichiraku's… and panted. Going through that was almost as hard as surviving an S-rank; and he was the heart throb of Konohagakure.

Kakashi felt like doing cartwheels. _SHE SAID YES!_

Now to plan the evening… what else do people do on their dates?

Maybe Icha Icha Paradise would help…

On second thought, Iruka would kill him. What to do?


End file.
